otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Antagonists
Helena "Hailey" Clemence :5'7" / 133lbs. :Unknown Age - Believed to be Hundreds of Years Old :Brown Hair / Blue Eyes :Unknown Heritage :Primary Antagonist // Human - Witch |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = Hailey was an adept witch who practiced an array of powers that come naturally to witches. These included, but were not limited to; , , , , and .|Notes = Hailey likely had powers well beyond what she displayed.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Hailey has mastery over advanced combat magic, which makes her extremely deadly, even when outnumbered. She is capable of using , , , and .}} }} *An expert duelist. Hailey specialized in taking down opponents in a swift and safe manner. *Owned a spellbook with a mind of it’s own, taken by Leena after her death. *Was a child prodigy and an overachiever, always striving to be better than anyone else in magic combat. *Despite her claims to Leena that she never had a familiar, when she was a little girl she did indeed have one. It was an annoying cat who would appear to her even when it was unwanted. Hailey eventually banished her familiar and it was never seen again. *Her skills, arrogance and questionable moral values while growing up lead her to . *It wasn't a lie that she couldn't mend Isaac's broken arm as she never studied the "good" side of witchcraft. *Had only had her magical shield, Insulating Lens, broken three times her whole lifetime. The last time before her death. *Has a sister somewhere in New York, their relationship is unknown. However Hailey implied that they hadn't spoken for quite sometime, likely decades. *She’s deeply in love with a greater demon named Guaricana. *She was quite deceitful, using her kindness to lure others into a false sense of security. *Ricky is Helena’s only known child. **Hailey herself as an elderly man named Alistar in order to fool Ricky into making an ill-fated pact with Aibhleann. **He went through emancipation in order to avoid her. *Despised non-witches, leaning her to eventually feel nothing for her own son and husband. *Leena blew her heart up inside of her body using a spell, killing her in Burn the Witch... ---- Luna Calavera :5'8" / 33lbs. :Unknown Age :Black Hair / Necroplasmic Eyes :Mexican - Born somewhere in Mexico :Antagonist // Undead Necromancer |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Curse|Elements = + |Description = Luna was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings and the within them. She was also capable of and using it to sap the life from. She seemed to prefer breathing it out as a stream of ethereal mist, similar to Lucas's . She was also able to command and control , though she did not display this power during her encounter.|Notes = The Calaveras are cursed, causing them to rise from the dead should they die by any means.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Luna Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. She also had the unique ability to use it as a way of teleporting herself over long distances within .}} }} *The first creature introduced. *She's the sister of Lucia Calavera. *Almost nothing is currently known about her. *Lucia Calavera's older sister. *She wears a clay mask that's been done up to appear like make up from Dia de los Muertos, along with a thin rubbery suit over her skeletal frame that can pass as pale skin if not scrutinized. **Only goes out at night as the darkness allows her to hide her fake skin from others. *Luna suffered final death when she was fed to off-screen in A Prince and A Kiss. ---- Lucia Calavera :5'9" / 133lbs. :Born on January 19th 1977 (19) :Black Hair / Green-Brown Hazel Eyes :Mexican - Born somewhere in Mexico :Antagonist // Human - Undead Necromancer |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Curse|Elements = + |Description = Lucia was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings, though to a lesser extent to that of her sister, Luna. She was also able to command, control, and raise , displaying this power by animating her grandfather, Antonio Calavera, to fight along side her.|Notes = The Calaveras are cursed, causing them to rise from the dead should they die by any means.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Lucia Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. Lucia had the unique ability to form the into spines, using it to stab Lucas in the back, attempting to impale his heart.}} }} *The younger sister to Luna Calavera. *She travelled the mid-west in a large black semi-truck that held the remains of her family. *She wears similar clothing to her sister, usually red tropical flowers in her hair and a long black or grey dress. *She was quiet beautiful. *Was very sick during her final confrontation with the twins because of Yuri's curse. *Lucia was shot by her own grandfather, then suffered final death when she was incinerated by Ricky and Lucas in Kiss of the Necromancer. ---- Achoimre :?'?" / ???lbs. :Unknown Age :??? / ??? :??? - "Born" somewhere in Arizona :Antagonist // Aberration |Skill Name = |Type = Shapeshifting|Use = Utility|Elements = |Costs = --|Description = An aberration that was born from a botched ritual to raised a loved one from a tar pit. The ritual affected far more than the intended however, and raised it as a fusion of several creatures. Aberrations are difficult to kill and only can bring them down permanently.|Notes = This skill is unique to the Achoimre.|Extra Name = Assimilate|Extra Effect = The Achoimre is a creature that can devour the living and the dead, gaining their intelligence, instincts, strengths, and even their supernatural qualities.}} *A creature that was "born" when its loved one attempted to raise it from the dead. The ritual went awry as the person originally died suffocating in the depths of a tar pit. The result was an Achoimre, a creature that is an amalgamation of numerous creatures fused together through or . *The first "Aberration" introduced. A type of wicked creature that has been born from a botched ritual. This one was born from into a kind of twisted "Unlife". *Was dramatically weakened by Lucas running over it with the RV. *Attempted to consume , and gained many of his more animalistic traits in the process. *Was intelligent due to having consumed humans in the past, though not quite as smart as a typical human. *Was impaled by Odie's and suffered final death in Monsters Under the Stars. ---- Edward Totenkopf :6'3" / 152lbs. :Unknown Birthday // Appeared 21 to 25 :Black Hair / Pure Black Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Antagonist? // Human? |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = Each enslaved to the Prince's will reduces the effort and energy required for him to execute skills.|Notes = This power is unique to the Prince|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = In combat the Prince has great mastery over the element of in multiple forms, he is capable of using both and -based powers.}} |Skill Name = |Type = Conjuration|Elements = |Description = The Prince is capable of conjure massive amounts of through sheer force of will. He has telekinetic control over these flames and can detonate them into blasts of raw force that can knock objects or people away. Being near a source of heat also dramatically strengthens this effect. The hotter the , the more powerful he becomes. He can also pull this empowering heat from within himself and transfer it to another person, granting them strength and mastery over their powers for a short duration. Also allows him to freely cast on himself, effectively making him immune to .|Notes = This skill is a unique fusion of , , , , and .}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + + |Description = Edward can a to his will, binding it to him for decades at a time. He can then empower that being with his own strength, prolonging their |Notes = This power is a unique fusion of and . He used this power to force his enemies into serving as his protectors, with his last one having been in his service for decades.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = The Prince is capable of exerting his great mastery over the denizens of and summoning multiple full-powered that can be up to 30 feet in length.}}}} *Known as "The Prince of Riverside". *Speaks in strange and deliberate ways, pronouncing each syllable. *Is quick to anger when offended, though he's not usually violent. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". He has never been beaten. *His bodyguard was an assassin that was sent to kill him. The assassin used and the Prince him, forcing the very person who was sent to kill him to instead protect him for years. *The Prince had an extremely feminine face and he was so thin that he almost appeared anorexic. *Was ran over and killed by Yuri in Set Fire to the Rain? ---- Denny Winsor :5'9" / 182lbs. :February 2nd, 1934 (62) :Silver & Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :Born in New Orleans, Louisiana :Antagonist // Human *A resident plantation baron, Winsor is the Patriarch of the Winsor Estate. *Despite his wealth he's a practical man with practical values. He doesn't partake in the eccentricities of most "old money" types. *He is frequently called a "Collector" by Object Hunters, however it would be more accurate to say that he's an Auctioneer of Objects as he sells the majority of them off for monetary gain. *He is generally regarded as a thief and a thug, but also someone not to be trifled with by southern Object Hunters such as Karl Kreutzfield. ---- The Elder :5'10" / 182lbs. :March 9th, 1919 (77) :Silver & Blonde Hair / Blue-Grey Eyes :Unknown Birth Place :Antagonist // Human *Almost nothing is known about "The Elder" and his personal life. Not even his name was known. *He sought the Glasses, which when used in combination with some other Objects, would cure any disease, effectively removing his cancer. *He forced countless people through various "tests" or "trials" to try and make them into better people, believing that only pain and the threat of sudden death would forge them into good human being that appreciated their lives and the lives of others. He genuinely believed that those who survived his trials would be better for it. *Many of the "games" he played used Objects extensively, which is why he became a Collector in the first place. *He died of brain cancer at the end of his debut appearance in I Want to Play A Game...